


Stolen Hearts

by Ambenya



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Takahashi Minami has feelings for Oshima Yuko who she thinks is still dating Kojima Haruna unaware that they broke up because a certain someone stole the squirrel-like woman's heart.





	Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote in 2013. Mentions of AtsuHaru.

It was a regular day at practice for the AKB members. It was the break time so the members all began to goof off and update the blogs and Google+ accounts.

Takahashi Minami who was by herself looked over at Oshima Yuko and Kojima Haruna who were behaving like always with Yuko clinging Haruna. In truth, the two girls had been dating for a year and a half and while Takamina was happy they got together she couldn’t help but feel heartbroken every time she saw the two together since one of the girls stole her heart a long time ago.

The one who stole the soukantoku’s heart was the perverted one and the one she helped confess, Oshima Yuko.

In reality, Takamina had feelings for the girl for a long time but never said anything cause she knew Yuko had feelings for Haruna. The only people who knew how she felt were her best friends Minegishi Minami and Maeda Atsuko.

They told her that since Yuko and Haruna were dating that she should move on but no matter what she did she still had feelings for the squirrel-like girl.

To distract herself from her thoughts on the other girl Takamina began talking to the other members to see how they were. After a while she noticed Yuko walking up to her grinning. ‘She’s probably got a date with Harunyan later and wants to tell me about it…’ Takamina thought to herself before smiling back at Yuko.

Despite Minami’s attempt to hide how deep in thought she was early from Yuko, not wanting to make the girl worried, Yuko noticed how Takamina’s look darkened before she smiled causing her to be worried about what was on her friend’s mind.

“Hey Sou-chan, how are you doing today?” Yuko asked still smiling deciding to ask the shorter girl later.

“Oh, I’m just fine. How about you? Remember not to push yourself too much.” Takamina responded still smiling saying the last part in a playful tone.

“I’m doing well and you know I could say the same for you. Anyway, do you have any plans after practice today?” Yuko asked curiosity shining in her eyes.

The question caught Takamina off guard a little as her cheeks turned light pink before she regained her composure. “No. I don’t have any plans. Why do you ask?”

“Well do you think we could go out to eat together?” Yuko asked a little shy hoping Takamina would say yes.

“Sure, why not? It’s been a while since the two of us have hung out together with no one else.” Takamina agreed happy that she could spend time with the one she had feelings for but reminded herself that Yuko was with Haruna.

“Great! Well, I’ll talk to you later.” Yuko said as she ran off to where Kojiharu was at smiling brightly as she whispered something in the taller girl’s ear leaving Takamina feeling happy but sad at the same time.

‘Don’t get too excited Minami! Yuko is with Kojiharu and they’re happy together.’ Takamina thought as practiced started up again.

After a few more hours practice ended nicely and everyone changed and got ready to head out wherever they were going.

Takamina stood outside the building waiting for Yuko so they could go out to eat. As she checked her phone to see if she got any messages she heard someone call her name.

“Takamina! You ready to go now?” Yuko asked running up the shorter girl who turned to look at her.

“Yeah, so where were you thinking of going?” Minami asked putting her phone in her pocket.

“I was thinking of this one café I heard of that’s good,” Yuko responded with a bright smile.

“Sounds good to me,” Takamina said as they began heading to the place Yuko talked about.

On the walk there they talked about their juniors and what has been happening in their lives. Before they knew it they were at the café and were seated and order.

“So, how have you and Harunyan been doing together?” Takamina asked as they waited to for their food.

“What? Oh, Kojipa and I broke up.” Yuko said nonchalantly shocking Takamina.

“Huh? Why is that? You two seemed so happy together.” Takamina said looking worried but on the inside, she felt bad that she was a little happy with this news.

“Well, actually we both agreed that this would be for the best. We just don’t feel the way we once did about one another now. We concluded that we love other people more. But we’re still friends.” Yuko said with a bright smile on her face.

“That’s good that you both are still good friends. How long ago did you two break up?” Minami asked wondering how long the two girls kept it from her.

“About two weeks ago…” Yuko responded shyly feeling bad she kept it from the girl for so long. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell Takamina she was the first person Yuko wanted to tell but being around Takamina gave her butterflies in the stomach. In truth the person that Yuko fell in love with was Takamina.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Takamina looked at Yuko sadly.

“I didn’t feel like it was ever the right time to say something…” Yuko responded in an apologetic tone.

“Well that makes sense but why do you still cling to her like crazy?” Minami asked moving the conversation along.

“What can I say? The fans love the amount of fanservice we give.” Yuko said with a huge grin on her face causing Minami to roll her eyes.

“Of course that would be your reason…” Takamina said in a joking tone.

“Yeah, by the way, when are you going to tell me who you like? I heard you told Miichan and Acchan but not Nyannyan or me.” Yuko asked the question she would ask any chance she got causing Takamina to blush.

“Well, maybe one day but who knows? Anyway did Harunyan say who she has feelings for?” Takamina said in a teasing manner to her friend before quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah and I’m sure the girl she likes also likes her back,” Yuko said with a grin and a wink knowing Takamina would be able to guess.

“Wait! Is it Acchan?” Minami quickly answered since she and Acchan told one another who they liked.

“Yep! Haruna is going to go confess to her at this moment.” The squirrel-like girl said in a cheerful tone.

After the two finished eating they left and decided to go to the park. “Hey Yuuchan, I was curious but who is the person you have feelings for?” Takamina asked suddenly causing Yuko to blush.

“Well, I’ll tell you who I like only if you tell me who you like,” Yuko responded looking away, her cheeks red as Takamina’s turned red as well.

‘I guess I should tell her now maybe then I will be able to move on from this useless love.’ Takamina thought before taking a deep breath.

“You…” Was all Takamina had said which caught Yuko off guard.

“What?” Yuko asked not knowing how to respond.

“You asked who it was that I had feelings for and said it was you. Yuko, you’re the person I love.” Takamina said as she turned to Yuko blushing like crazy.

Yuko stood there frozen and silent as she let what Takamina said sink in. All this time Takamina had feelings for her and even though she was dating Haruna before she still loved her.

Takamina watched as Yuko didn’t do or say anything to her and felt like she did something wrong. “You know what Yuko; just forget what I said… So who do you have feelings for?” Takamina said in a sad voice but tried to smile.

Yuko realized that Takamina thought she was going to reject her and quickly responded to the shorter girl. “What if I don’t want to forget what you just said?” Yuko asked with a smirk.

“Huh?” Takamina looked at Yuko confused.

“What if I don’t want to forget the moment that the person I love confessed to me?” Yuko questioned in a teasing voice as she stepped closer to Minami.

“Wha-what do you mean by that?” Takamina asked not moving even if she was nervous.

“I mean… I love you too, Takamina.” Yuko said as she leaned in and softly kissed Minami’s lips while the girl’s eyes widen but before she could respond Yuko pulled away.

“Wait so the girl you fell in love with while you were with Harunyan was me?” Takamina looked up at Yuko with her cheeks bright red and a cute insecure look in her eyes.

“Yes, Takamina, you are the woman that stole my heart,” Yuko said with the look she always seemed to reserve for Takamina and it was at that moment she realized that it was the same look Takamina gave to Yuko, it was a look of love.

“Well, it’s a good thing that you stole my heart as well,” Takamina responded with a loving look.

“Well then will you be my girlfriend, midget?” Yuko asked in a slightly teasing tone as she gently caressed Minami’s cheek.

“Of course I will my little squirrel…” Takamina responded in an equally teasing tone as she leaned into Yuko’s touch.

Yuko smiled before she leaned in and kissed Minami in a soft and sweet kiss. They stayed like for a few seconds before pulling away. The two stared into each other’s eyes before giggling and grinning.

“Hey, do you want to come over and stay the night at my house?” Takamina asked with a curious look and a slight blush.

“Yes that would be very nice but don’t you think it’s a little early to be doing stuff like that?” Yuko asked with a smirk and a teasing tone.

“That’s not what I meant! You know what I’m going home alone and you can’t come over now.” Takamina said as she began walking away.

“Nooo! I’ll behave just let me come over to your house.” Yuko said as she ran off calling Takamina who was smirking the whole time before stopping and turning around to see a desperate Yuko.

“Okay, you can come over but remember to behave yourself,” Takamina said to the squirrel-like who nodded her head vigorously.

“Well come on let’s go,” Takamina said as she held out a hand that Yuko happily took as they walked together hand in hand happy to be with the one they love.


End file.
